Sentiments et fierté
by KuroSakieChan
Summary: Notre Ciel éprouve des sentiment interdit pour notre majordome adoré . Arriveras t'il a oublier sa fierté pour tout avouée pour le savoir venez lire .
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Sentiments et fierté.

Auteur : NekoNyah

Genre : Euh... Pas encore sur mais il va avoir du lemon.

Rating : T

Couple : Sebastian ciel

Résumé : Notre Ciel éprouve des sentiment interdit pour notre majordome adoré . Arriveras t'il a oublier sa fierté pour tout avouée pour le savoir venez lire .

Disclaimer : Yana toboso détient l'exclusivité des personnage heureusement pour eux . Mais

l'histoire est de moi.

Note : C'est ma première fiction donc soyer tolérant ^-^'' Et seras probablement un peu OOC je n'en sait rien sa seras selon vous ah et désolée pour les faute que je risque de faire je n'est pas de beta reader donc si quelqu'un voudrais bien me le dire en review ^-^ . Ahh et les commentaires de l'auteur folle alias moi son entre parenthèse .

Chapitre 1 : Sentiments et fierté.

Comme chaque matin depuis 2 ans Sebastian vînt réveiller son jeune maitre . Il ouvrit doucement la porte qui émit malgré tout un petit grincement , Sebastian contempla la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

Ciel était recroquevillé à l'intérieur de sa couverte , seul son visage était visible , ses trait était calme et paisible comme le devrait être ceux d'un enfant ses cheveux était coiffé à la perfection comme tout les jours . Sébastian ne se lasserait jamais de cette vu qu'il aimait tant mais à regret il dut le réveiller .

-Jeune maitre . Il est l'heure de se levé

Le silence lui répondit

-Jeune maitre ?

Voyant que le jeune compte ne se réveillait pas Sebastian posa sa main gantée sur la joue de l'enfant et l'éfleura d'un mouvement qui sans sent apercevoir , était remplit de tendresse cela suffit pour que le jeune Phantomhive se réveille. Il émit un grognement de mécontentement .

-Jeune maitre, Il est l'heure de se levée

-...

Le jeune compte se leva et Sebastian s'occupa de lui enlever ses vêtements actuel par des habits un peu plus approprier . Il enfila au jeune compte des pantalon bleu nuit qui s'accordait parfaitement avec la couleur de ses yeux , Une chemise blanche et une veste accorder au pantalon qui lui allait à merveille.

Le majordome ressentit le frisson de sont jeune maitre lorsque celui-ci avait effleurer le torse de Ciel il se dit qu'il devait avoir froid et s'empressa de l'habiller . Sebastian lui apporta ensuite son déjeuner.

-Aujourd'hui, nous avons du thé Darjeeling à l'orange et des croissant au beurre. J'ai également pris soin de préparer quelque petite douceur fruitée pour agrémenter ce repas.

-Donner moi seulement les douceur . J'ai beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui.

Le majordome obéit en se demandant comment son jeune maitre pouvait conserver son physique si parfait en mangeant autant de sucrerie.

-Suis je autorisé â disposer jeune maitre ?

Pour toute réponse Ciel balaya l'air d'un geste de la main faisant mine de s'interresé au document présent sur sont bureau mais dès que le majordome eu le dos tournée le compte ne pus s'empêcher de regardée avec envie le corps si parfait du majordome ( Et ses fesse a faire rêvé *-* Non? Ahh bon d'accord ze sort ).

Pov Ciel :

En dégustant avec délectation les délicieuse petite douceurs que son majordome (sexy a mort grrrr. Non? Toujours pas ? Ouki snif ) lui avait apporté ciel ne cessait de cherché un moyen de faire disparaître le désir si puissant qu'il éprouvait lorsque son majordome était a ses côtés . ( on le comprend nah ? *-* ) Il soupira et abandonna ses recherches rien ne pourrais faire disparaître ses envie . Il travailla ses document du mieux qu'il pouvait , cherchant à faire oublier ses envies malsaine (mais au combien délectable bon daccord je reuh chapitre 2 =( … ) Vers midi sont majordome toqua à la porte en apportant le dîner .

-Ce midi , il y à du poulet à l'orange accompagné de purée de pomme de terre .

-Très bien posé cela ici . Il se leva mais glissa et tomba. Son majordome , fidèle à ses habitudes, rattrapa son jeune maitre. Il se trouvèrent nez à nez le visage à seulement quelques centimètres de distance . Â cette instant , le cœur des deux (beau gosse trop sexy . Et oui ze suis menteuse =P)

hommes ratterent un battement . Ciel avança lentement son visage de celui de son majordome et …

MouHaHaHa moi folle ? Aucunement mettez des review s'il vous plait pour la suite un lemon attendu ^-^.

Ciel : Euh... Tu me fait passer pour un gosse complètement nunuche .

Auteure : Qui ça moi ? Mais na voyons juste un sale obsédé .

Sebastian : Et bien jeune maitre je suis touchée de l'intérêt que vous me porter .

Ciel : Mais quoi ? Vous y êtes pas du tout .

Auteure : Kyah ! Voyons ciel rien ne sert de te mentir *-*

Ciel : Sebastian! Débarrasse toi d'elle mais avant torture la .

Sebastian : Yes, My lord .

Auteur : *courant pour échapper à Sebastian * Sauver votre pauvre auteure review please .

Au Prochain chapitre : Lemon Inquiétez vous pas je suis meilleure pour les lemon que pour les dialogue *** bave * .**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Snif et non je n'est toujours pas trouvée le moyen d'obtenir ne serais se que Alois donc tout est à Yanna Tobosso sauf l'histoire et Pluto ! Quoi? Même lui j'y ais pas droit monde cruel .

Bon me revoilà avec le 2 chapitre on commence avec le lemon ! (on risque d'avoir que le lemon la pour savoir )Ohh et bien sur je suis une débutante donc soyer gentille (les mecs les fic yaoi c'est pas leur truc ) . Oh j'allais oublier merci â sabribridu57 et snarry31 (tiien dans les 2 pseudo ya des chiffres ^-^) Pour leur review Dès que je l'es ai vu je me suis empressée de corriger et d'améliorer mon lemon et snarry tinquiete dans ce chapitre Sebastian torture énormément ce pauvre Ciel *-* . Moii sadiique ? JAMAIS voyons...Bon un peu (un peu beaucoup).

Chapitre 2 : Sensualité et Désir .

Ciel avança lentement son visage de celui de son majordome et effleuras l'espace d'un instant les lèvres si parfaite de celui-ci .Cétait trop pour Sebastian qui en profita pour rapprocher les lèvres sucrés de son jeune maitre des siennes . Le baiser fut d'abord simple mais devint rapidement passionné et désireux Sebastian passa lentement le bout de sa langue sur les fine levres de Ciel ce délectant du goût de celles-ci avant que le jeune compte ,cedans au désir,donna l'accès totale de sa bouche à son majordome de rêve . La langue de Sebastian mena une danse endiabler avec sa jumelle se délectant mutuellement de cette nouvelle sensation si délicieuse. Le majordome plaqua Ciel sur le mur et approfondis le baiser au plus loin se délectant des gémissement de son bocchan . Ciel profita de chaque seconde de ce baiser lorsque celui-ci sentit le membre en érection de Sebastian sur sa cuisse il n'en fallut pas plus au jeune compte pour s'abandonner au jeux de la séduction et de la sensualité avec son majordome .

-Et bien Sebastian il semble que tu soit un peut trop pressée non?Dit il d'une voie moqueuse

-Suis je vraiment le seul dans cette situation maitre? Rétorqua t'il

Ciel eu un regard d'incompréhension avant de baisser le regard sur son bas ventre .Une érection y était clairement visible. Le visage de celui-ci, déjà légerement teintée de rouge du à l'excitation put maintenant rivalisé avec la plus parfaite des roses.

-Ne vous en faite pas, je m'occupe de régler cette situation dès maintenant. Dit il d'une voix qui fit perdre sa dernière trace de contrôle à Ciel.

Le majordome enleva la veste bleu de Ciel avant d'aller dévorer son cou. Il y déposa quelque baiser furtif avant de s'arrêter sur la jugulaire de celui-ci il pris un malin plaisir en torturant celle-ci la lêchant , la mordillant toujours sous les gémissement que Ciel laissa échappé sans se préoccuper de qui pourrait les entendre .Pendant ce temps ciel avait déjà déboutonner sa chemise laissant le loisir à son majordome d'admirer son torse c'est donc avec envie ,après avoir enlevée rapidement le dit vêtement , que le démon descendis lentement sur le torse frissonnant d'excitation de Ciel en parsemant sa peau de baiser avant d'arriver au deux bout de chair rose que Sebastian s'empressa de mordiller il passa un long moment a torturer ceux-ci les lêchant avidement . Une fois que la torture de Ciel fut finit ( C ' est ce qu'il croit *-* ) il descendit avec une extrême lenteur vers le nombril du jeune compte et de le lécha lentement . Finalement n'arrivant plus a se retenir en entendant les gémissement de plaisir de son jeune maitre Sebastian fit glissé le pantalon de Ciel avant de l'envoyer valser dans un coin de la chambre (le pantalon pas Ciel on se comprends? Bon dernière fois que j'interviens ) . Quand il vit le membre de Ciel fièrement érigée sous ses sous-vêtement Sebastian se lécha les lèvres avec appétit et c'est avec une lenteur infini qu'il descendit le boxer de Ciel en se servant uniquement de sa bouche avant de finalement laissée sortir le membre devenue douloureux de Ciel. Sebastian lécha avec une sensualité inconnue du jeune compte jusqu'à maintenant l'érection de son maitre pour ensuite embrasser le gland de celui-ci c'est en voyant les trais de Ciel torturée par l'attente qu'il prit en bouche le membre plus qu'imposant du garçon ce qui provoqua un cris plus fort que les autre cher ce pauvre Ciel. Le démon effectua de lent va et viens avec sa bouche jusqu'à ce que Ciel vienne emmêler ses doigts si fin dans sa magnifique chevelure noir ébène lui intimant ainsi d'aller plus vite ce que Sebastian fit aussitôt .Sebastian sentit venir ciel mais au lieu d'arrêter ce petit manège plus qu'excitant il y ajouta des mouvement de langue qui vinrent caressé le sexe du jeune homme . Ciel vint finalement dans la bouche de Sebastian qui avala toute la semence avec gourmandise avant d'enlever ses gants en se servant uniquement de sa bouche (il se sert souvent de sa bouche *-*Et je l'est déjà dit je suis menteuse ) et de présenté trois doigts a Ciel celui-ci les lécha sensuellement provoquant une nouvelle vague de désir cher sebastian qui s'empressa d'enlever ses doigts de la bouche du jeune compte qui fut contrarier par ce geste avant que Sebastian vienne insérée un de ses long doigt dans l'antre chaude et étroite de ciel après avoir titiller celle-ci il rajouta un deuxième doigt puis un troisième il effectua de long vas et viens .Lorsqu'il jugea que ciel était près il retira ses doigt et vint plaquée ciel contre le mur il n'eut même pas a enlevée ses vêtements car dans le désir brulant de ciel celui-ci avait déchirée le haut et s'était empressée de faire subir le même sort a son pantalon il s'aissit les hanches du jeune compte avant de le pénétré lentement .Ciel n'en pouvait plus d'attendre il resserra de toute ses force son emprise sur les épaules de Sebastian pour que celui-ci ais plus vite son veut fut exaucée et il entrèrent tout les deux dans un combat torride et douloureux Sebastian lécha avidement le cou de ciel le mordant allant même jusqu'à le faire saigner .Sebastian se délecta de ce liquide carmin si délicieux avant d'entendre son maitre crier.

-Plus vite Sebastian!

-Il murmura au creux son oreille : Yes, my lord.

De nombreux coup de hanche violent s'ensuivit frappant chaque fois la prostate de Ciel dont les cris redoublait d'intensité .Lorsque les deux se sentir au bord de la jouissance le majordome laissa son maitre jouir le premier.

-Seb, Se-Se SEBASTIAAANNN!

Après avoir jouit dans l'antre chaude de Ciel le majordome se retira et vint embrassée fougueusement ciel avant de le serrée dans ses bras protecteur et de s'endormir avec lui.

Auteure : Quesque vous en pensée ? Moi personnellement j'en suis ultra fière vu que c'est mon tout premier lemon .

Ciel : Sebastian! Ne l'avait tu pas éliminer.

Sebastian : Euh...Elle m'a promit un lemon et ...

Ciel : Depuis quand me désobéit tu ?

Auteure: Ohhh allez Ciel on a tous vu comment tu adorais sentir Sebastian en toi.

Ciel : Hey oh ! C'est tes délire pas la réalités.

Auteure : Ahh oui * se jette sur Sebastian pour l'embrasser *

Sebastian :* **l'embrasse fougueusement ***

Ciel : * Se jette sur euh pour les séparée . HEY OH il est a moi!

Auteur : Et après sa tu dit que tu n'aime pas Sebastian menteur Hum ze vais probablement faire un Ciel Alois dans une autre fic pour ou contre l'idée review ? ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Et non les personnage de kuroshitsuji ne m'appartiennent toujours pas =(.

Note: J'ai été ultra contente en lisant vos review je ne m'attendais pas vraiment â en avoir alors pour ceux qui on eux la gentillesse de poster des review je me suis cassée la tête pour trouver une fin j'espere que vous apprécirez . Ohh et Alexx le francais c'est pas mon fort et j'ai pas de beta reader c'est pour ca ^-^ .

Chapitre 3 : End

La journée suivante Sebastian qui avait passé la nuit à contempler son maitre avec un regard tendre(bon d'accord OOC et désolée pour l'autre chapitre le fait que Sebastian dormais pas ma échappé ^^''')Réveilla don maitre d'un doux baiser. Ciel se réveilla en grognant avant d'apercevoir Sebastian un sourire illumina son visage. Sebastian en fut troublé jamais le démon n'avait aperçut un sourire sur le visage habituellement boudeur de Ciel phantomhive. Il fut sortie de ses pensée par un bruit étonnamment fort . Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ce n'était que l'estomac criant de famine de Ciel il eu un petit rire avant de se lever pour aller chercher de quoi combler son jeune maitre lorsqu'il revint il vu son maitre cherchant son bandeau en dessous du lit nu dans une position plus que perverse .Sebastian posa le plateau sur le lit et …. Et c'est repartie

FIN (ou pas *-*)

Auteure : Ouii je sait que j'aurais du mettre ceci â la fin du chapitre deux mais bon j'avais pas vraiment d'inspiration après avoir écris le lemon ^-^.

Ciel: Tu est complètement dinguuue !

Sebastian : C'est maintenant que vous vous en rendez compte bocchan?

Auteure : SILENCE! Sinon â la prochaine fic tu te ramasse enchainée et livré à undertaker Ciel.

(bah oui je suis sur que c'est un pédophile ce mec bien que je l'adore).

Ciel et Sebastian : Euh... Bon d'accord nous on va faire un tour dans la chambre * S'en Vont *

Auteure: Ou est ce que j'ai mit cette caméra . Bon â la prochaine fic et Review (si vous avez aimée ) ^-^.


End file.
